


Honey From His Lips

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [13]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Bottom Jango Fett, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intersex Jango, Missing Scene, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Stand Alone, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Set in the Deliver Us universe but can be read alone - due to genetic fuckery, Jango is intersex. Obi-Wan makes him lose his mind.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Deliver Us AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242
Collections: Deliver Us - Missing scenes





	Honey From His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote this quickly. Also made it part of the 100 Kinks Challenge, as it fits prompt 5 - Bodily fluids (very very slicky sex yes).

Jango strained against the sleeves of his shirt, trying to wriggle away, only to stop and gasp, hips snapping up instinctively.

“You’re so sensitive”, Obi-Wan breathed admiringly from where he was laying between his legs. “So good. Moan for me, _cyare_ ”, he added, burying his face between his thighs again, eagerly making out with his cunt.

Jango gasped again, hips rolling into the pleasure – it’d been far too long since he’d had anyone eating him out and Obi-Wan seemed to know what he was doing perfectly, lapping at his folds and fucking his tongue into him, sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth before diving back down again. His beard scraped pleasantly against his skin and when he pulled away to breathe, his face was _wet_ just from him, from his slick.

“Force, you’re so wet darling”, he whispered, dragging his fingers along his folds, dipping slightly into his cunt, and Jango bucked against him and moaned, feeling yet more slick trickle down his thighs. “Come for me and I’ll fuck you just the way you want”, Obi-Wan promised, fingers now plunging into him easily, rubbing against his walls. “C’mon, Jango”, he said, before diving back down again and Jango wailed, nearly snapping his shirt in the process, as Obi-Wan licked him through his orgasm, fingers rubbing at him tenderly.

His mind fuzzy, thighs trembling and cunt still spasming and lazily leaking, he relaxed against the fabric holding him down. Obi-Wan freed him from it as he slid up, beard and face shiny from him, from his juices, eyes dark with hunger. A grunt and Obi-Wan was sliding home into him, hitting all his good spots and _fuck_ it felt so good and he wanted nothing more than to just lie down and take it.

“So good for me”, Obi-Wan whispered, kissing his lips and sharing the taste of him with him, hips rolling in long, slow, deep thrusts that lit a fire beneath his skin, made him want more, want to be pounded into the mattress. “Taking me so well, so wet and so open for me, oh darling I want to _mess you up_. I want to make you come on my cock and then fuck you again with a toy and watch you _cry_ from it, from too much pleasure. I want to watch you fuck yourself, want to stuff you full and watch you squirm.”

His head was swimming both from the words and the images it conjured, and the cock sliding smoothly into him slower than he’d like. He couldn’t remember how to talk, only to moan and take it and feel his orgasm build and build and _build_.

Obi-Wan slid an arm under his knee, opening him further, pubic bone grinding hard against the base of his cock and making him jerk in pleasure. Jango gasped and Obi-Wan fucked into him harder, hands tight on his hips. His hips snapped harder, small grunts falling from his lips, and he came with a groan muffled in Jango's mouth.

Breathing hard, Obi-Wan pulled out and looked at his lover, who was still panting under him, on the edge of an orgasm. Smiling, he thrust three fingers into him, pressing into his g-spot, palm grinding against him and other hand wrapping around his cock, but Jango batted it away.

“Lemme”, he gasped, and Obi-Wan understood the unvoiced “let me come untouched".  
“I should get you to wear a plug", Obi-Wan whispered, his fingers squelching with slick and semen both. “To keep you filled. Pull it out when I want to fuck you again. Bend you over and lick your sloppy cunt. Tell me, _cyare_ , would you like that?”

Jango answered by sobbing as he came, clenching tight over his fingers and bucking against him. Obi-Wan kept on thrusting his fingers, slowing down as Jango calmed down, and then gently pulling them out.

He licked them clean, before laying down besides him and cuddling him close.

“Okay?” he whispered.  
“Perfect”, Jango sighed. “So good, no one had rawed me this good in _years_ , love.”  
“My pleasure", Obi-Wan laughed. “You sure you don't want me to clean you up?”  
“Certain”, Jango replied, closing his eyes. “I'll tell you someday, _cyare_. Just hold me for now.”


End file.
